Lion king: kiara meets Thomas and his friends
by kristinalprime23
Summary: Normal day in the pridelands but soon everything changes and the Kings simba's daughter kiara disappears will simba find his daughter or will Thomas help her return home?
1. Prologue

p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"THE LION KING MEETS THOMAS AND FRIENDS/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"chapter I/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"** The island of sodor is surrounded By beuteful blue seas well not really you see it is just of the coast of england and the isle of man but there are sandy yellow beaches there are rivers streams and lots of trees where the birds sing there is a windmill and a coal mine and docks for visters to the island arrive there are also lots of railway lines where thomas and friends run to and fro day in and day out./p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" one day thomas was shunting at edwards station also known as wellsworth station with edward it was bright sunny morning when the fat controller arrived with news for thomas. Thomas he boomed i want you to head to brendum docks for a special vip or in other words vil. and with that sir topham hatt left thomas was excited. wow a special visitor i wonder who it could be? after Thomas left Annie and clarabell at the station he went to the docks to see what his special would be.**

**it took that long to get to the docks from his branch line he was excited but then there was trouble what he saw up ahead was james. James is a mixed traffic engine who was as of now off the line because he was derailed six trucks where off the line but the rear trucks were on the line along with a brakevan so Thomas asked james are you alright? Yes Thomas I am but oh that was not a plesent feeling this is the last thing I need today.**


	2. Chapter 1

THE LION KING MEETS THOMAS AND FRIENDS chapter two  
**  
**

** meanwhile in the pride lands simba and his daughter kiara where out walking kovu kiara's mate where with them. So simba how did you defeat scar well what I mean is that I have no idea on how you did-. He got no further when he saw kiara disappear through a flash of light (the sound of a European steam whistle and crossing bells come and go).what the heck kovu shouted with alarm. But when he and simba got to the spot she was gone. Elsewhere Thomas was chuffing to the docks to collect his special,special. Although he didnt know that it was a lioness named kiara. but on the way to the docks he heard a strangely familier sound coming from a set of buffers and then he gasped there in front of him was a tan colored lioness unconious so he chuffed closer-.**


	3. Chapter 2

THE LION KING MEETS THOMAS AND FRIENDS chapter two  
**  
**

** meanwhile in the pride lands simba and his daughter kiara where out walking kovu kiara's mate where with them. So simba how did you defeat scar well what I mean is that I have no idea on how you did-. He got no further when he saw kiara disappear through a flash of light (the sound of a European steam whistle and crossing bells come and go).what the heck kovu shouted with alarm. But when he and simba got to the spot she was gone. Elsewhere Thomas was chuffing to the docks to collect his special,special. Although he didnt know that it was a lioness named kiara. but on the way to the docks he heard a strangely familier sound coming from a set of buffers and then he gasped there in front of him was a tan colored lioness unconious so he chuffed closer he saw her move a little and came up quietly and asked who are you? Her response was mumbled very quietly and on that note it was another surprise that Thomas saw next to her it was a red colored fur lioness with the number five on her side and she looked like James the red engine. but she was a lioness and her name was mary the red number five lioness.**

**although she was a vain lioness she was sweet and kind and she was also kiara's daughter. this was the first time that Mary was awake. Hello their Thomas my name is Mary and this is my mom kiara we some how went through something and then there is nothing. She explained.**


End file.
